I Will Never Let You Go
by meimei11
Summary: And when the girl slept, he hugged her and whispered in her ear, "I will never let you go." [SPECTRUM] . One-shot


This history is based on "Spectrum", song made by Zedd, and a Pokémon fanfiction.

First of all, this is for my English class. My teacher wanted me to write a history/fic in Spanish and then translate it in English, so sorry if there are grammar or another errors!

Enjoy!

[…]

They met in an orphanage when they were kids. They became best friends and nobody could deny that. She was stubborn, but gentle and generous. He was serious and silent, but very intelligent and brave. They were made for each other, altought they had small diferences – but they don't cared about that – they are best friends.

They grew there; they were never adopted, but, who cared? They had the company of the other while they saw other children going away from there. They didn't want to be adopted, since they were afraid to be separated and never see again. They were inseparable.

.

.

.

.

.

.

They grew and became adolescents. They were too big to be adopted. They were the older of the place and kids were scared of them.

.

.

.

.

.

.

One day, the orphanage fell into bankruptcy. There was no food, the facilities were about to collapse and the kids started to get sick. The guys wanted to escape. They were hungry, they were cold y and they had nowhere to sleep.

And then, one night they escaped. But there were another problema; they had nowhere to live and eat.

He was worried about his friend. He don't wanted her to die.

Then, he has an idea. A crazy idea.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Give me all the candies if you don't want to die, man!"

And there he was, standing infront of a poor seller of sweets. The blonde guy approached by a Little more the knife al to the man neck and sent a glare to him. The man, scared, gave him all the candies and ran off.

He kept them and returned with the black haired girl, who was in an alley, covered with a coat. When she saw the candies, smiled and picked one, which ate it in the twinkling of an eye.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Had met twenty years already. He twenty-one, she twenty. Their lives consisted of assaults, theft, threats, and pistols.

But they have never imagined that thanks to this assault on the man who sold sweets, had become the most wanted of all Asia. Posters with "wanted" by offering rewards of millions of yen they flooded the entire continent.

They came to such an extent that they fell in love, and every crime committed it together. One was the strategy, another attacked.

The adrenaline running through their veins when their heard a police siren was quite. When they saw the red and blue lights of the car, they grabbed their hands to flee and never be caught.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Both lived in a hut, deep in a forest; an unexplored area.

They slept embraced, enjoying the presence of the two. They occasionally joked about having children, and laughed in unison. Anyone who saw them without knowing them, would say that they are a normal and happy couple. But unfortunately, it was not so.

Because they were the most wanted, they could not go out taken of the hand in light of the day in a park. They did not want to be imprisoned, since that was meaning to separate, not to have the presence of each one.

A rainy morning, she looked out the window and heard a patrol. Alarmed, she ran to her lover to tell him, and he reacted quickly.

They ran out of there. Every time they were moving away more and already not heard the siren. A little depressed for moving away from the hut, they settled in a cave. In that one house they had spent so much time together, had lived through so beautiful things without nobody judging them.

They were the most dramatic love story. Drama, Romance, Comedy and Sadness...

They loved each other so much. He was making sure that he would murder for her. She was saying that she would face million police officers for him.

And when the girl slept, he hugged her and whispered in her ear,

"I never let you go."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dirty and bloody, facing thirty officers who tried to capture him. Kill him.

Behind him, it was her, pointing with a gun who approached her and her lover. She had a few bruises in her face, and there was blood in her nose. A bullet wound in the arm was insignificant to her. While her beloved would not suffer, she would stay for.

"You have a minute to give up or we will shot!" an official shouted aiming a weapon to the young people.

Both swallowed saliva and the boy felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and found his girl smiling.

He, by instinct, returned a smile warm and tender. The black haired girl hugged him from behind and said in his ear.

"I love you…"

He turned to see her face and kiss her hair.

"Me too."

"Half a minute!" shouted again the official.

"I will always be here for you, Takumi," She said "The two we will go to hell," Both laughed "But we will go together and that's what matters, isn't it?"

He smiled. "Yes Ayuzawa. Forever till eternity."

The girl dropped a tear and hugged him stronger. He repeated that action and kissed her in the head again.

"Ten seconds!"

"Remember this, Misaki, I love you."

"Me too, Usui."

"Five seconds!"

"You need to remember something, Misaki…"

"What it is?" She said sobbing.

"Three!"

"I will never let you go."

"One!"

And before that the thousands of bullets passing through their bodies, he grabbed her and kissed her with a lot of love.

Both fell dead at the same time – but knowing what they felt for the another. They were in love, and nobody could deny that. Not even God himself could judge them.

Their bodies were burned, but their souls not.

The news ran all over the world, and people called them "The lovers of death".

And now, they were together – now all the eternity. Nobody could separate them.

_Because they were made for each other._


End file.
